Shyfly's and Voidstep's Story
by Saka D
Summary: When Shyfly laid her eyes on Voidstep she immediately knew she was in love. But when Voidstep still has a faint desire for his mate he just got rid of, it's hard to tell if Voidstep will ever love Shyfly. Read this story and get wrapped up in a sad but romantic story between the destined couple!
1. The Beginning

**(I do not own Voidstep, just Shyfly)**

**The Beginning**

Void was currently alone, as per usual, settled with his forepaws tucked under his chest and his exceptionally long, stringy tail pressed up against his flank. He was basking in the crisp breeze that tickled his silvery whiskers, colourless eyes half shut as he tipped his angular cranium back to let the earthy scents of the forest flow into his nares. He was trying to enjoy the simple things in life, as a couple of his Clanmates that he'd formed bonds with in the past - namely Applenose and Arabesque, both of which he had ceased to associate with - had done. It was difficult, however, and he was not at peace despite of outward appearances. In fact, he was far from it.  
>The undernourished tomcat's mind was plagued with memories of his ex-girlfriend, most prominently their breakup. Her abrupt announcement that she was pregnant remained fresh in his mind, and each time the words reverberated within his skull, he was just as appalled as he had been when it had actually happened, and his gut twisted in guilt each time he remembered his own response: "I can't do it."<br>From anyone else's point of view, he was merely enjoying the relief of a chilly gust of wind after a long, humid summer. The only visible sign of his unrest - which was, mind you, extremely subtle - was his bony sides, which remained absolutely still. In other words, he wasn't breathing, as he was fighting to choke back a sob. He knew that he was alone, but nevertheless, he hated crying. Shyfly looked at Voidstep.  
>"Hey." She said briskly, wind ruffling her fur. Her eyes were crisp and specks of sternness overwhelmed them.<br>"Are you alone?" Shyfly sat beside him...well not exactly. At least a tail length away from him. She looked around and the wind continued to blow.  
><em>You like him. No I don't! You do. Okay maybe a bit..but he probably doesn't take a interest in me! He does...<em>  
>Shyfly debated with herself and memory flashed in her mind. Her father killing her mother, her sister's betrayal...it all came back to her! She found herself somewhat collapsing. Voidstep swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat down so that he could speak. This was the perfect distraction from his inner turmoil!<br>"I'm not now that you're here," he replied slightly distantly. He kept his optics fixed on the trees, deliberately keeping up the appearance of enjoying the peaceful morning in the hopes that he would actually begin to. However, now that he'd been brought mostly out of his memories, he was uncomfortably aware of a bump in the ground beneath him, and the icy touch of the morning dew numbing his bony paws. Perhaps if he focused on Shyfly he'd be able to ignore it again...  
>Turning his head to look at the she-cat, he sensed that something was troubling her. <em>We've all got our own load of problems to carry.<em> he mused. _Some are heavier than others._ Life simply wasn't fair.  
>"Is something wrong?" he inquired, batlike ears cocked towards her. Comforting others wasn't his strong point, to put it lightly, but he was at least willing to listen.<p> 


	2. Knowing but Distanced

p style="text-align: center;"strongKnowing but Distanced/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Voidstep swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat down so that he could speak. This was the perfect distraction from his inner turmoil!br  "I'm not now that you're here," he replied slightly distantly. He kept his optics fixed on the trees, deliberately keeping up the appearance of enjoying the peaceful morning in the hopes that he would actually begin to. However, now that he'd been brought mostly out of his memories, he was uncomfortably aware of a bump in the ground beneath him, and the icy touch of the morning dew numbing his bony paws. Perhaps if he focused on Shyfly he'd be able to ignore it again...br / Turning his head to look at the she-cat, he sensed that something was troubling her. emWe've all got our own load of problems to carry./em he mused. emSome are heavier than others./em Life simply wasn't / "Is something wrong?" he inquired, batlike ears cocked towards her. Comforting others wasn't his strong point, to put it lightly, but he was at least willing to listen. Shyfly looked at him. It was more like a glare. "I'm fine!" She spat then scolded herself for being so intense. "Sorry..." Shyfly mumbled after that, she shied further away. Well, so much for / "Not a problem," he reassured her. He didn't have the energy to retaliate, and even if he did, she'd apologized - he at least had the presence of mind to know that snapping back at her would be unreasonable. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." That addition was an indirect invitation, giving her a second chance to share what was on her mind, if she so desired. It was also implicit that he was aware that something was indeed wrong, even if she claimed to be / Unfortunately, Shyfly's unwillingness to speak was actually somewhat of a problem for Voidstep. He was perfectly content to remain ignorant about what was upsetting her, if that was what she wanted. The issue was that he now had nothing to distract him from his emown/em upsetting thoughts. Perhaps they could find something that would take emboth/em of their minds off of their / "Would you like to hunt with me?" he offered abruptly, stone-grey pools glimmering slightly with anticipation at the prospect of a good hunting trip./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
